


Four O Five AM

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hiatus fic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magic, Malec, Malec fic, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Teasing, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec wakes to an empty bed and wonders where Magnus has gone





	Four O Five AM

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I've been completely away from here for around a month. I need to update recent fics but here's something short and fluffy for now .

Alec awakes with a start. With bleary eyes he checks the time, 4.05am. He groans as he should be getting up in an hour, he's so tired.  
Wanting to enjoy his last precious moments in bed with his boyfriend he rolls over only to find there's no one to snuggle in to.  
Alec sits up in the darkness and frowns. Where is Magnus? 

He decides he can't sleep now so he gets up and pulls on some boxers and pads gently though the loft in the darkness just incase Magnus had fallen asleep on the sofa. 

He sees a light in the kitchen and heads there. Its the refrigerator light.

"Magnus, is that you?" He croaks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The refrigerator door closes and they're in practical darkness again. He hears a small amused chuckle.

"Is that me?" Magnus' voice teases "who else were you expecting, Alexander?"

"My other boyfriend. The secret one." Alec says half grumpily 

"Ah. The secret one!" Magnus says playfully "and you're expecting him at this hour... In my home?"

"Yes." Alec says in defiance "we meet while you sleep."

"Is that so?" Magnus replies "looks like I have to fight for my man."

Alec jumps as the room is suddenly in view. Magnus' hand explodes with a powerful ball of fire. It roars louder and hot drops of lava melt from the ball and lick the floor beneath them.  
Alec blinks in awe as he admires the ball of magic that could easy blow half the kitchen away if not more.

"So where is he?" Magnus grins tossing the flames up and down in his hand like a baseball.  
Alec smiles as he sees Magnus beautiful face in the flickering light.

"Fine. Maybe I lied." Alec says with a small smile.

"You did?" Magnus teased "what am I supposed to do with this now?" He waved the inferno in his hand 

"Hopefully not throw it at me..." Alec muses

Magnus snapped his fingers and the ball disappeared immediately and they found themselves back into darkness, although with the faint smell of smouldering in the air.

"Remind me to never piss you off big time." Alec says as he wafts the smell away with his hand.

Magnus moves closer to him and he relaxes immediately as strong arms slide around him.

"You know I'd fight anyone for you." He says quietly "all joking aside."

Alec almost chokes "Magnus... that's... Ridiculous. As if anyone would ever want m- I'd never look at anyone else. Why would I when I have you?"

"You know what's 'ridiculous' Alexander Lightwood,  that you just said no one else would want you. That's crazy. Look at you! You're perfect."

Magnus kissed at his bare shoulder and Alec tightened his grip of him a little.

"I'm far from perfect, Magnus."

In a second Magnus had stepped back and conjured another fire ball in his hand.

"Don't make me fight you, Lightwood." Magnus warned 

Alec held up his hands 

"You're perfect for me." Magnus said seriously "I love you."

Alec smiled and Magnus extinguished his magic again.

"We'll you're perfect for me and I love you so much." Alec countered and he reached for Magnus in the dark and pull him close enough so he could kiss him.

"Why are you awake anyway?" Alec asked as they parted for a moment 

"Thirsty" Magnus shrugged "did I wake you?"

Alec shook his head "no, I just woke up and you weren't there."

Magnus ran his hand over Alec's chest and places his palm over his heart. "Awww did you miss me?" Magnus began teasing again 

"No." Alec said defiantly "I was just afraid you were going to meet my secret boyfriend and I had to come and stop you remember..."

"Do NOT start that again." Magnus said "the kitchen is so smokey already." 

"Fine, I missed you, I wanted to roll over and wrap you in my arms, okay? There I said it."

"You're so adorable when you're sleepy." Magnus smiled "let's go back to bed and cuddle... Or...we could have a special cuddle seeing as you don't have to get up for like forty five minutes and we're both awake now."

"Huh." Alec mused "what is this special cuddle you speak of and do I have to be naked?"

"You have to be very naked." Magnus said lowly and his hands pushed down the waistband on Alec's boxers until they slid down over his ass and dropped to his ankles.

"Well if that is the rules." Alec said and he stepped out of his boxers and began making his way back to bed. Magnus followed closely behind after smacking him on the ass. 


End file.
